


[Art] Love And Other Four Letter Words

by gwenfrankenstien



Category: Green Arrow (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenfrankenstien/pseuds/gwenfrankenstien
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Dinah Lance/Oliver Queen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8
Collections: DCU Big Bang 2020





	[Art] Love And Other Four Letter Words

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Love and Other Four-Letter Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234403) by [LuthienLuinwe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuthienLuinwe/pseuds/LuthienLuinwe). 




End file.
